The start of a new friendship
by BlondeLunaa
Summary: It's the afternoon before Christmas Eve and Harry meet someone he hasn't seen in a long time: Dudley Dursley. What will happen? Is Harry mad at Dudley? Read and find out! Harry/Ginny and Ron/Hermione.


**Important Note:  
****Please note that on 27 August 2012 I will change my penname from to BlondeLunaa.**

**Enjoy the story!**

* * *

It's the afternoon before Christmas Eve, and Harry and Ginny are meeting Ron and Hermione in a muggle cafe.

*Harry and Ginny are snogging*

'Harry? Is that you?'

Harry and Ginny broke apart, and looked up.

'It is you' the man exclaimed.

It took a few seconds before Harry recognised the man in front of him.

'O, hey Dudley, long time no see'.

'Yeah, I know. So how are you? Did you defeat the man you went after?'

'Uhm, yeah I kind of killed him actually'.

'Really? Wow.. So who's that?' He asked, looking at Ginny.

'This is my wife Ginny, we married 3 years ago' Harry said.

'How about you?'

'Married already! Wow, that's great I think. I have a girlfriend'.

Harry and Ginny smiled.

'So do you want to come with us? We're actually meeting our friends in a café' Ginny asked and Harry nodded in agreement.

'Yeah, that sounds nice!'

*they walked to the café, and went inside*

'Hush Ronald, they will be here in a few minutes! It isn't that they are hours late anyway' they heard Hermione say.

'O, look there they are' said Hermione once she spotted them.

'What took you so long this time? I bet you were snogging each other again at the corner of the street or something' Ron exclaimed when they arrived at the table.

Harry and Ginny both turned weasley red and Dudley chuckled.

Ron turned to Dudley and then looked quizzically to Harry.

'O, yeah right. This is my cousin Dudley. Dudley, this are Ron and Hermione, they are married as well, made us family because Ron and Ginny are brother and sister'.

They exchanged a few "hi's" and then Harry, Ginny and Dudley took their jackets off, and they all took a seat at the table. They all ordered a something to drink.

'You really start to show Gin, I don't think you can keep it a secret much longer any longer now' Hermione said smiling. This comment made Ginny and Harry grinning like mad.

Dudley looked up, and asked Harry: 'Are you two expecting?'

'Yes'

'O, that's great! Congratulations! How far along are you?' He asked Ginny.

'Thanks! I'm four and a half months now' she said. 'Makes me due around April'.

'I still think it's weird that my little sister is knocked up by my best friend' said Ron.

'You also thought it was weird when we were dating, and don't forget to mention when we got married' Ginny said.

'Yeah, but that was different, now I can't deny anymore that you are only snogging each other'.

Ginny just rolled her eyes.

'So Dudley, what are you doing in the muggle world?' Hermione asked.

'I'm studying to become a PE teacher' Dudley said.

'Really? I never imaged that' Harry said.

'Yeah, me neither actually, but now I'm enjoying it a lot! But enough about me, what for are you four doing?' He asked.

'Ron and I are aurors, we catch the bad wizards' Harry said.

'I work at the ministry of magic' Hermione said.

'And I am, well "was", a professional quidditch player'. 'It's a sport we wizards play on broomsticks' Ginny said when she saw the confused look on Dudley's face.

'Professional? Wow, you must be pretty good then!' Dudley said.

'Yeah, she's very good!' Ron said.

'Well I'm..' began Ginny, blushing.

'When you retired because of our baby they said that you were the best of the league!' Harry said.

Ginny blushed once more.

'I wonder when they finally realise that you're pregnant, I mean when you guys got engaged they knew it within a month' Hermione said.

'Well, there are some rumours going on, but no one confirmed it' Harry said. 'So I think it's not going to take so long anymore'.

'Yeah, I also think it won't take them any longer now, especially now I'm really showing' Ginny said.

'And when they finally realize you guys will be on the front page ot the prophet for at least a week, if it isn't longer' Ron grinned.

'Are you that famous then?' Dudley asked.

The four all started laughing, when they recovered Ron said: 'Ginny might be a famous quidditch player, but what they really want to write about are things such as: "Chosen One becomes father" or "The Boy Who Lived Twice and the Amazing Quidditch player become parents" or "Ginny Potter carrying Chosen One's baby" and so I can go on for a while' he grinned.

'Chosen One? That's what they called you right?' he asked Harry.

Harry looked up surprised. 'Uh, yeah, but how do you know that?'

'When we went into hiding Hestia Jones told me something about you're years at Hogwarts.. I really didn't know you did all those things and I am so sorry the way I acted to you back then'.

'O, uh well, yeah.. You know I forgave you a long time ago I guess' Harry said, feeling uncomfortable.

'But how come that you didn't knew Harry defeated Voldemort?' Asked Ginny curiously.

'Well, the last day we were at the safe house Hestia and Dedalus Diggle came home, all bloody and worn out, and they told us it was 'all over'. Before me and my mum could asked what happened my dad told them that he wanted to go home, right now and then. He got is way, and the same day we went back home, and I haven't heard anything since then from Hestia'.

'So what happened that day?' Dudley asked.

It remained silent for a few minutes before Hermione spoke up.

'There was a battle that day, at Hogwarts' she began. 'A lot of wizards and witches fought that day, we lost a lot of good people that day, at the end Harry and Voldemort got into a duel and Harry won'.

'People got killed? That's awful' Dudley said. 'Did you guys knew many of them?'

Ron and Ginny both looked down at the table, the death of Fred still hurts.

'We lost Fred, Ginny and Ron's brother. The parents of my godson also died. And we knew many more…' Harry said.

'You have a godson? What's his name?' Dudley asked, trying to get to another topic.

'His name is Teddy Lupin. He lives at his grandmother's, but he stays a lot at our home as well' Harry said.

At this time their glasses of drinks were all empty and Dudley announced that he had a date with his girlfriend and that he should go and meet her.

They all stood up and walked to the bar to pay.

'Maybe we could meet again sometime? Maybe when the baby is born?' Dudley asked.

'Yeah, that sounds nice. Give me your phone number, then I can call you'.

Dudley wrote it down on piece of paper and gave it to Harry.

'Here you go, maybe my mum would like to see you and Ginny some time as well. She was also very interested in you when we were in hiding that year'.

'Yeah, we'll see' Harry said. He still found it hard believe that his cousin, and maybe his aunt as well, were acting nice to him now.

They all bid each other goodbye.

Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron went to the Burrow were they would stay to celebrate Christmas.

And Dudley went to meet his girlfriend.

* * *

**The end :)**

**Hope you liked it! So please let me know what you think by reviewing my story! 3  
***** I'm sorry if there are any spelling mistakes. English isn't my real language ***


End file.
